¿Podemos hablar?
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: El capitán esta confundido ¿Que era ese sentimiento?, a única manera de averiguarlo era hablando con él. Yaoi.


**Nombre:** ¿Podemos hablar?  
**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven Go  
**Pareja:** Shindou x Tsurugi  
**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser  
**Para:** AngyM~  
**(Descarga directa)** "Solo el comienzo" 19/20  
**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**¿Podemos hablar? **  
_(Tsurugi Kyousuke x Shindou Takuto)_

¿Cómo es que había llegado a esto? Sus pensamientos no le dejaban pensar con claridad y eso empezaba a ser un problema, ¿Cómo había comenzado todo? La verdad era que no lo recordaba bien, todo pasó demasiado rápido y le había tomado por sorpresa.  
Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía pensar en eso, ¡Estaba en un entrenamiento, por dios!, no podía dejar que alguno de sus compañeros se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba, era el capitán y no debía dejar que se preocuparan, no días antes de un partido importante, no se perdonaría ver al equipo fracasar por un error suyo, por algo que nunca debió de haber pasado.

Es que ¿Cómo pudo pasar? No había ningún motivo y de repente ahí estaba besando al otro como si de eso dependiera su vida, él no se negó pero es que…no podía ser, salir con alguien y más aún con un chico no estaba en sus planes, nadie dijo nada después de eso pero la tensión entre ambos era más que obvia.

Era momento de un descanso, Shindou tomó asiento un poco lejos de todos, tenía que quitarse esa escena de la cabeza, un suspiro escapó de su boca sin querer, temió que alguien lo escuchara y subió la mirada, todos parecían ponerle más atención a Tenma contar una historia graciosa de cómo se había hecho ese rasguño en el brazo, se rio de repente y volvió a voltearse no sin antes topar con su mirada, no pude evitar sonrojarse, que bajo había caído al comportarse de esa manera.

El tiempo pasaba y aunque podía fingir que no pasaba nada por dentro se estaba muriendo cada vez que lo miraba, que le pensaba, cuando pronunciaba su nombre, incluso si alguien lo mencionaba, se dio por vencido y lo miró de lejos para que no se diera cuenta, esa sensación en el pecho, la misma de aquella tarde volvía a tomarlo desprevenido, no podía explicar lo que sentía y admitía con vergüenza a si mismo que no era la primera vez y por cómo se veía no creía que fuera la última.

Todo se había vuelto tan difícil desde aquella tarde, el tan solo estar cerca le ponía nervioso y eso no era algo muy propio de él, no podía concentrarse y de vez en cuando un suspiro era lanzado al viento al pensar en él, era complicado, demasiado, fuera lo que fuera su actitud hacia su compañero le había llevado hacia donde estaba, "Él tan solo fue amable" se repetía una y otra vez por las noches al no poder dormir pero y entonces ¿Por qué Tsurugi había correspondido ese beso que le había robado? Quizá solo había sido por no hacerle sentir mal o fue como un juego, si, ya saben de esos en los que disfrutas lo que está pasando y después lo olvidas pero claro no para el capitán del Raimon ya que…bueno él no lo había olvidado, es más cuanto más lo pensaba más se confundía.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? La pregunta secundaría a todo ese gran problema aunque pareciera que era la más importante, las clases habían terminado, Shindou estaba recargado en la pared del salón cuando él llegó, quería hablar cosas sobre el equipo y demás, nunca había pasado nada extraño por su cabeza como para mostrar interés en el delantero pero algo pasaba ese día, fue un sentimiento extraño que no pudo descifrar al no tomarle importancia, se le quedó mirando por un largo rato mientras aclaraba las dudas que lo habían llevado ahí, se despidió de él pero sin saber por qué lo detuvo tomando su brazo, no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó, al otro chico pareció no molestarle y hasta le correspondió, se separó despacio y lo miró a los ojos, nadie dijo nada, ¿Qué podían decir? El capitán estaba igual o más sorprendido que el delantero cuando tomó sus cosas y se fue, no habían estado si quiera cerca desde aquella vez, Shindou estaba más que confundido y decidió poner distancia pero al ser compañeros de equipo ¿Cómo puede haber distancia?

Se enjuagó la cara nuevamente, era hora de irse y no había podido solucionar nada ¿Cuánto había pasado? Una semana y aún no encontraba el que hacer, no era algo normal para el capitán Shindou, a lo mejor solo fue un impulso sin sentido, fue algo que hizo sin pensar, quizá estaba arto o cansado y tan solo quiso hacer lo que varios hacían, si, quizá solo era eso y Kyousuke se había dedicado a solo corresponder para pasar el rato, todo sonaba tan lógico ahora.

―he estado algo paranoico―dijo al viento el capitán mientras recorría una al parecer vacía

Se había pasado la semana entera creyendo que todo lo que pasó podría significar algo más pero la conclusión a la que había llegado era mucho más lógica, no era que él no sintiera algo más por su compañero porque después de todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza estaba seguro de que si pero no podía arriesgarse, era el capitán del Raimon, tenía que darle el ejemplo al equipo, ¿Qué ejemplo les daría si se enteraran de que salía con un compañero? No era nada profesional aunque bueno…no creía que Tsurugi se prestaría para algo como eso.  
Comenzaba a hacerse tarde, había perdiendo demasiado tiempo vagando por ahí y era hora de volver a casa, sus pasos eran lentos, tampoco le preocupaba demasiado el no llegar tarde, sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje de texto, guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y siguió con su camino pero pudo ver a alguien a lo lejos, lo reconoció de inmediato.

Lo único que le faltaba, tener que toparse con él en el único camino que podía tomar para volver a casa y por supuesto sin nadie más alrededor, que mala suerte la suya, intentó no prestarle atención y siguió caminando, un simple "Buenas noches" bastaría para que no pensara que lo estaba evitando ¿No?

― ¿Me estas evitando? ―preguntó aquel chico viéndolo más cerca, bueno después de todo la idea no hubiera funcionado―hace días que ni tan siquiera me diriges la palabra, ¿Hice algo malo?

―claro que no, estas alucinando―respondió deteniéndose frente a él  
―entonces ¿Qué pasa? Has estado raro últimamente ¿Puedo saber que tienes?

El chico se quedó inmóvil, no podía decirle que tenía o quizá lo que debía era hacerlo, estaba arto de estarlo callando e imaginándose cosas, tenía que arriesgarse a escuchar una respuesta desfavorable, tan solo quería aclararle, decirle de una buena vez que le gustaba

― Kyousuke―tomó aire―siento haberte evitado  
― ¿Entonces si me evitabas? ―preguntó divertido

―lo siento―bajó la mirada, ¿Sabes?, necesitamos aclarar lo que pasó la otra vez ¿Podemos hablar?

El delantero sonrió, esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar, necesitaba hablar con él y dejarle bien claro que le encantaría repetirlo…claro, si él capitán estaba de acuerdo.


End file.
